What the hell?
by HellgirlAngel
Summary: An angry and unsuspecting Bella phases in her appartment in Pheonix and has no idea what happened to her until she hears 3 different voices in her head. Paul/Bella Now rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

So this will start out as a first chapter, but I have no idea what to include in the story that will continue on from this. Please, if you have any ideas whatsoever, please review and tell me.

Tooza

I opened the door of my apartment. I had had it since I graduated Phoenix High School last month. Everything I owned was in this apartment. Most of my stuff had burnt in the house fire that dad died in. but some of my stuff had been at mom's house because they were divorced. But it was only come of my clothes and some of my photos that were in mum's house. I didn't take any furniture to the apartment with me that was staying with my mum's brother and sister. The only stuff I have in my apartment is mostly my clothes and my photos left over. I kept thinking all the time, though, that there must have been something more to my life. Something exiting, not that I was complaining about my boyfriend. He was pretty much everything to me. It was just everything else that was boring. Sleep, wake up, breakfast, work, lunch, volunteer work, relax tea, movie, bed. I got sick of it quite quickly, but I had nothing else to do.

RING! I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

'Hi, Bella. It's me. Michael.'

"Hey sweetie, how's your day been?"

'It's been okay. Look, Bells, we need to talk.'

"About what?"

'Us.'

"..."

'I think it's time for us to part ways. I'm sorry, but I just don't feel the same way about you than when I first met you. I'm sorry, but this just isn't going to work between us. Besides, I met another girl called Lauren. She handles my needs better. I've got to go, and once again, I'm sorry.' he hung up.

I threw the phone against the wall, where it stuck straight into the plaster. I broke down and cried. I walked around, stamping, trying to get all the pain and anger out of my heart.

I could feel myself starting to shake. Not just the trembles, mind, but massive convulsions and fierce shaking throughout my whole body. I was so frightened; I didn't know what was happening to me. In a spasm of pain I could feel something inside me tearing. I cried out and felt myself grow. Everything got more defined, I could hear better, I could smell everything.

I looked down at my body and saw not my own body. I was some kind of Animal!

_What the Fuck?_ I said in my head

_What the hell? _Said a soft voice

_Who's there? _Growled a deep voice

_Wha? _Asked a gentle voice

_Wait, what? Great now I'm hearing and seeing things! That's it. Who the hell are you, what the hell are you doing in by head and WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED TO ME? One second I'm pissed at my boyfriend- ex- boyfriend and the next I'm stuck like this- animal? _

_Okay, just calm down,_ said deep voice, _this is probably a lot to handle with right now, but what_ _happened to trigger this? Were you stressed or angry or upset just before?_

_Umm, yes?_

_Well that explains why you phased, now we just need to know the how you can, who you are and where you live._

_Umm... Isabella Marie Swan. I live in Phoenix, Apartment 63, Rosewood ave. As for how it is that I am like this, don't ask me. I'm asking you guys. What are your names?_

Deep voice _Sam Uley_

Soft voice _Embry Call_

Gentle voice _Seth Clearwater_

_Thanks. So what the hell am I, how do I change back and why the hell is this happening to me?_

Sam launched into a long tale about Werewolves and the Quilletes and the cold ones and pretty much every detail. I felt so much more clued in than I did before. I was even beginning to calm down a bit.

_Bella, is it alright if I call you that? Thanks. Before you phase back, I'm going to give you my number. I want you to ring me as soon as you can._

_Great. That means I'm going to have to pull it out of the wall. _When I felt the boy's puzzlement, I sent them a mental image of the phone stuck in the wall. I could feel them laughing in my head.

_You must have pitched a hard one for that! Finally! A girl in the pack! _Seth said.

_Yeah, and one that's probably as strong as us guys, too! _Embry said.

_Bella, I want you to try and phase back._

_How do I do that again?_ He told me again. I tried to phase. I could feel it working. In about 3 mins I finally made it back to my own body shape. I glanced down and realised that I had lost all my clothes to the transformation. Great. I dialled the number that I had so carefully remembered. On the 3rd ring Sam answered.

'Hey, Bella I presume?'

"Yeah, you got that right."

'Bella, I was thinking, do you think you'd be able to come down to Forks for a couple of weeks? So we can talk to you in person about the phasing, side effects and the effects it will have on your body?'

"I think that can be arranged. When do you want me down there by? I can leave whenever."

"That'd be great, when's the earliest train that goes to Jacksonville?'

"Just give me a minute and I'll Google it... okay, I've got it. It leaves at 6:30 tomorrow morning. I'll catch that one."

'Did you really want to get up that early for a ride?'

"If it means getting out of this dump, then sure. Hey, Sam?"

'Yeah?'

"Do you have anywhere I could stay?"

'I'm sure we can find somewhere for you to stay when you get down here.'

"Thanks. Where will I meet you when I get to Forks?"

'Um, I'll give you an address. It's a diner in town. Called Sue's Diner. Me and a couple of mates will come and meet you. Just look for the group of guys with the dark hair and tanned skin.'

"I just wrote the name down, thanks. The train will arrive at Forks at about 10:30."

'Yeah. Thanks Bella. I can't wait to meet you in person, so to speak.' I laughed.

"Yeah, you too. I'd better start packing. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

'Sure thing. Oh, Seth and Embry say by and see you soon. Okay, cya Bella.'

"Bye"


	2. Chapter 2

I managed to pack all my belongings in two suitcases. Once I found that out I realised something.

I didn't want to come back when I get there.

Compared to my life now, it's a hell of a lot more interesting from what Sam, Seth and Embry had told me.

I arrived at the station with only minutes to spare. I found a spare seat on the train and fell asleep.

"NEXT STOP, FORKS" I awoke to the sound of the loud calling. I had slept for ages.

I had butterflies in my stomach for some reason. I knew it was irrational, but I couldn't shake it.

Once off the train I looked around. I saw the diner that Sam told me about. I boldly walked over to it. I pushed the door open to find a gentle song playing and a heavenly aroma in the air. No one looked around at me suspiciously, so I placed my bags next to the door. I saw a group of 3 tanned boys about my age. They were extremely tall and good looking. They were sitting at a wooden table. I took a deep breath and walked over to them. They all looked up at me.

'I'm looking for Sam?' I said questioned. One of one of them smiled.

'Yep, that's me. I'm guessing you're Bella?' asked Sam. I nodded.

'Well don't just stand there! Have a seat.' I sat next to the guy on the end.

'This is Embry Call, which I'm sure you remember.' He said.

'Yeah, it's nice to meet you in the flesh, so to speak.' We laughed as I leaned over and shook his hand. I felt so much more relaxed now. The guy next to me spoke.

'And I'm Jacob Black. You must be Isabella Marie Swan.' I shook his hand and said "Bella, please."

"Did you guy's notice the grip she has? Ow..." Jacob complained good naturedly. I bit my lip. I didn't realise I had a strong grip.

"Yeah, I noticed." Embry laughed as he clenched his fist and re-opened it.

"Sorry." I said smiling.

"Bella, are you hungry? I'm sure the ride was a long one." Sam said. I nodded my thanks and I stood up. I walked up to the counter and left the boys whispering to themselves.

"Whoa, so that's Bella... she's hot." Jacob said. The others nodded in agreement.

"I heard that!" I called to them. I turned to them just in time to see Sam crack him across the back of the head.

"Take that Jake." Embry said laughing.

"Don't forget, you all agreed with him." I said loudly. Sam leant back and shot me an amused look. I laughed with them.

I walked back with two plates of chips. The boys dug into the one I gave to them and I sunk my teeth into those on my plate.

"So, Bella, tell us something about yourself." Embry urged. I smiled weakly.

"There's not really much to say. I grew up in Phoenix, my mum died about 2 years ago, dad died shortly after in a house fire. I found out that my mum had an affair before I was born and I am probably the result. I've lived in my own apartment since they died. I don't really have many friends in Phoenix. I did have a boyfriend, but he called it off around midnight last night and that's the reason I changed. That's, ah, pretty much it." I finished with a sigh. They all looked pretty speechless. Jake put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your parents." He said. Sam and Embry muttered their sympathy as well.

"Don't worry about it. It's all in the past now. I got over it. Mostly." I murmured. There was a slight pause.

"Bella, do you want to meet the rest of the pack? The rest of your brothers?" Sam suggested. I grinned.

"I'd love to." I said sincerely. They all smiled.

"Do you have much stuff?" Sam asked.

"That depends. Is two bags much? I was going to bring only one, but I found I could fit everything from my apartment in the second."

"Really? Huh, you not going back?" Jacob asked with surprise. I nodded.

"There's nothing for me there. Here I can start anew with my brothers, if they let me into the pack." I looked hopeful at Sam. He grinned.

"The moment you phased, you automatically became one of the pack. It'll be nice to have a sister. Don't have one, well, I didn't, anyway." I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm an only child." Embry looked puzzled.

"Guy's, does Bella look familiar to youse somehow? I just, I don't know. She just looks really familiar." Embry said. Jacob shrugged.

"Yeah, now that you mention it..." said Sam. I frowned. Okay... I thought to myself.

"Anyway, let's get going." Embry said. We all nodded. As I walked past the door I grabbed my bags. Jake took one from me.

"Allow me. Don't want you to strain yourself." He said grinning. He picked up the suitcase with two hands and frowned, the muscles in his arms bulged.

"Whoa, what have you got in here? This feels like a tonne of bricks." Bricks? Neither of my bags felt heavy to me. Now I really wanted to know what was in it to make it feel so heavy to him.

"Jake, can I have it? I just want to know why you think it's really heavy." He shrugged and held it out to me. I grabbed it in one hand and lifted it up onto a table. The table groaned beneath it. I unzipped it. It only had my shoes, lots of novels and university books, photo albums and jackets in it.

"Sorry Jacob, but I'm not sure why it seems any heavier to you. I think I'll carry them to wherever." I said. He shrugged.

"You can dump them in the car." I followed him out to the car. The others were waiting.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked.

"Jake was complaining that my bag was too heavy."

"So why have you still got two? Jake? Haven't you ever heard of gentlemen?" Embry said as he strolled over to be and plucked one from my hand with one arm. It immediately crashed down to the floor again.

"Careful! It's got my photos and books in it!" I sighed and picked them up, one in each hand and plonked them in the boot. Sam was looking at me, puzzled.

"Bella, do you think you can try and lift the car from the boot?" he said.

"Um, no. It must weigh a frickin tonne."

"Humour me." I huffed and reached under the boot for a handhold. Once I found one I lifted. And lifted. And lifted until it was level with my chest. I was shocked. I eased it down and then stepped back. I looked over to the guys. They were staring at me.

"I guess it's fair to say that Paul is no-longer the heavyweight champ in the pack." Cracked Jake. I was still in shock.

"um... Holy fuckin SHIT! How the hell did I just do that?" I gasped. Sam answered.

"I have no idea, maybe you're just a naturally strong wolf. It could also be something in your genes as well. If we find out who your father was, we might be able to find out why." I looked at him sharply.

"How do you know Charlie isn't my biological father?"

"Did he seem weird at all or seem to be something he's not?"

"..."

"I rest my case."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long, I had absolutely NO idea what to put in after I wrote the start. I still really really really need help with a decent plot for this story, so no guarantees that I'll update any time soon after this.

Tooza.

"So… This is nice." I said looking at the gorgeous scenery through the front window of the car. There are some advantages to being a woman, so I've figured. One is the universal right of 'shotty!' for the front seat. Not that I'll ever complain.

"That it is, little sister, that it is." Embry teased. I cocked my eyebrow and turned in my seat to look at him.

"And how old _are_ you?" I asked innocently. He grinned and replied.

"18. Haha! I'm older than you!" He did a little jig while his brothers stared at him in shame. I grinned even wider than his.

"Oh really?" I drawled as I handed him my drivers licence. "Check the birth date." He looked at me suspiciously and snatched the card away from me so quickly I barely saw it. I turned back to the front and winked evilly at Sam, who was driving. He smirked, both of us waiting for Embry to realise his mistake. We weren't disappointed.

"Aww, MAN! Why the hell are you 19! You sure don't look that old!" He pouted as we all laughed at him.

"Don't worry, it's an easy mistake to make. Once I got sent to the sheriff because the guy at the nightclub I went to thought I was too young and had a false card. I was arrested and held in the local lock-up overnight. Anyway, I got $750 compensation when they realised their mistake. But it was so funny! You should have seen the look on my boyf-" I stopped mid word and clenched my fists, I tried in vain to stop the vibrations that were threatening to overcome me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, momentarily stopping my shaking.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. I didn't mean to bring up any unwanted memories. Sorry." Embry said softly, soothingly. I nodded and the car was quiet for the next three minutes.

"I'm bored!" Jacob whined from behind my seat. I chuckled.

"Well what do you want to do? Play _i-spy_?" I joked. Sam laughed and Jake nodded enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes.

"But I was _joking_!" I complained. The boys snickered when I sent Jake an evil glare. He just winked and smirked in a way very similar to Sam's.

Sam turned up a driveway quickly which tore my view from Jake to the front once more. I looked outside to see a quaint little light pink cottage with a baby blue trim. I raised an eyebrow at the _pink _part of it. I sent a questioning look to Sam. He flushed slightly at my look.

"I swear, I came home one day and nearly fainted when I saw it. I will never let my girlfriend pick the colours for anything else for as long as I live." he said solemnly. I laughed.

"Sure, Sam. _Sure_."


	4. AN

**Hello! First of all, I wish to say that I am so sorry. I haven't updated anything for nearly two-three years on this account (or my other one for that matter). This is because of a combination of school, work difficulties and a myriad of others. I will not make excuses for me being an absolute arse about it all, and I truly am sorry for anyone I may have kept waiting. About three years ago I discovered something which has quite literally changes the way I view a lot of things… Drarry. Unfortunately for me and you all, this sparked something which has still not abated and I am still quite obsessed with this pairing… Well, with quite a few Slash pairings. And thus, my inner Fangirl emerged, which is evident by the abundance of yaoi pairings on my account as LaverdaHarleyIndian. This caused me to deviate from many fics I was writing at the time and I haven't really written anything since.**

**My first order of business is to ask you if anyone is still following this story? And if you are then do you want me to attempt another chapter?**

**I am happy to attempt writing some more if possible, but I cannot guarantee that I will not do this again, but I will try and warn you in future and stick it on Hiatus if possible. **

**If you want to send me a PM or even review to tell me that you wish me to update or rewrite it I will oblige. But please don't just review or message me simply saying UPDATE! or anything of the like. If you can tell me what you expect from this fic or any possible ideas or outcomes, they would be more than welcome.**

**If I take too long to reply to a message or review, it is possible I have forgotten to check my account, because I use my other account on a permanent basis and only check this one once in a blue moon. So feel free to kick me in the arse with a message to my other account (I don't know whether it will let me do this as a link, so just delete all the spaces and hopefully it will work. www. fanfiction ~laverdaharleyindian).**

**Once again, I'm so sorry.**

**Tooza**


End file.
